Helping each other find happiness
by Emma.S18
Summary: Emma realizes she's not that different from Regina. She think it would be good for both of them to be friends (and maybe eventually something more). Some parts are from Emma's diary, others are moments between Regina and Emma. Potential Swan Queen I don't own OUAT...
1. Emma writes in her diary 1

Dear Diary, 8th November

I think we made progress today! Regina and I finally talked like real adults. There was no fighting, no magic and no insults. It's not friendship yet, but it's getting closer.

Her life is actually quite similar to mine. We've both experienced a lot of pain in a lot of different forms. Even if Regina would never admit it, we're living with the same pain.

I think we could be great friends. We could help each other get away from the pain that others have caused us, help each other right our mistakes.

I'd like to help Regina see herself as the person she truly is: a strong, loving and beautiful woman, capable of a lot of good.

I wish she'd see herself the way I see her… It would make her life a lot easier!

I'm going to do everything I can to make her see the good in herself, so she can finally be happy.

She needs to understand that Robin Hood would never have made her happy, even if I hadn't brought Marian back. It's the same with me and Hook, but even though I know this I can't break up with him, because it feels good to finally have someone there for you.

I'm going to talk to Henry, tell him I'd like to help Regina be happy, but that I need his help. He needs to talk to her, to tell her he loves her and that he notices how much effort she puts in doing what is right instead of giving in to her need for revenge. Just like her, I'm trying not to give in to the temptation: Snow is driving me crazy, trying to act like my mother, when she never really cared before. If you truly love someone, you don't send him or her through a portal to an unknown world, without anyone to take care of him or her, even if it could save a lot of other people. Snow doesn't understand that. She doesn't even realize that she cares so little, she hasn't even said a word to me since she had Neal! She even forgot to invite me to his first birthday party.

I'm sad, because even though I don't really care about my so-called parents, I do care about my little brother! He doesn't have anything to do with my parents' lack of love for me. He's innocent. I only see him, when Ruby's babysitting him, but I enjoy every second I spend with him. Henry loves him too. He's always playing with him, but I know he's sad too that his Grandparents seem to have forgotten about us. I keep telling him to forget about them and focus on his Mom, who's always so happy to see him and could never forget he exists. David keeps telling me that Regina shouldn't spend so much time with Henry, because she's evil and not a good parent to him. He doesn't see that she's a better parent to our son than he and Snow are together, for either Neal or me. I know how much time Neal spends with Ruby, because Henry and I moved in a small apartment with Ruby a few weeks after his birth. It's a shame really! People like that should not be aloud to have children! I hope Henry learns from this that Regina is an amazing mother and that she would, just like me, do anything he needs us to.

I think I'm going to ask Henry to move back to the mansion. I mean, it's not that I don't like having his with me, cause I do, but that's his home and I know that it would make Regina happy. In the end, that's all I want: for Henry and Regina to be happy. Ruby too, but I don't think Ruby could ever truly be unhappy. She's lucky that way!

Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Regina about us being friends. I really hope she'll agree, because it would do both of us a lot of good to have a friend that understands us. Who could understand us better than the only other person in Storybrooke that's living something similar?

My fingers are crossed!

Love, Emma


	2. The start of a new friendship

**E: Hey Regina, could I talk to you, please?**

**R: You already are, dear…**

**E: I mean in person… Maybe we could have lunch together?**

**R: Fine… Bring lunch to my office?**

**E: Great! Thank you! I'll be there in half an hour**

**R: See you then! **

**E: ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

"Madame Mayor? The sheriff's here to see you!" Regina heard her secretary say through the intercom.

She pressed down on the 'talk' button and answered: "Thank you, Miss Martine. You can send her in!"

A few seconds later, the door opened and Emma walked in with their lunch. She set everything down on the desk and gave Regina her usual from Granny's.

"Thank you, dear," She said. "So, what did you want to ask me?" The blonde looked up and smiled. "I've asked Henry to move back into the mansion with you."

A look of pure shock passed over Regina's face. She frowned. "And why would you do that?" Again, the blonde smiled. "Because I know that would make you happy!" This confused Regina even more. "Why do you care if I'm happy?"

The blonde sighed. "I thought we could be friend… I like you! I understand what you feel, even if you don't believe that to be true. Seeing you happy, makes me happy!"

The brunette looked down at her food. "You really want to be friends with someone like me?" She asked shyly. Regina's never had a friend before. Not really! She had cursed Katherine to be her friend, but deep down she had always known it wasn't real.

"Of course, I want to be your friend! You're an amazing, strong, loving woman! You're a great mother, too. And you can be funny, when you want to!" The brunette blushed deeply at the complements.

"You're not that bad yourself, Sheriff!" She said, trying to get the attention of herself. "And would love for Henry to move back home, but maybe he should stay at your apartment every two weeks, first?"

Emma thought about it for a second, before shaking her head. "No, it's better for him to stay in one place. I know how it feels to be moved around so much and believe me it's not fun! It's best he stays home and he can come over to mine whenever he wants, okay?"

Regina agreed. "So… Now that we're friends… Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Emma smiled brightly. "I'd love to!" Regina nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>That afternoon<strong>

**R: Thanks for lunch, dear! **

**E: You're welcome! ;) I had fun. We should do this more often!**

**R: I agree! Can't wait for tonight!**

**E: Me neither! **

**E: I like it!**

**R: What, dear?**

**E: This! You and me, being friends!**

**R: :) me too!**

**E: Good! ;)**

**R: Don't be late tonight!**

**E: I wouldn't dare!**

**E: okay, I have to go! Work's calling… Emergency at Granny's…**

**R: Nothing too bad, I hope?**

**E: No… Just some people picking a fight…**

**E: See you tonight! ;)**

**R: Be safe!**


End file.
